


Just don't let on

by Rirren



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: Pretty much the only thing Percy dreamed about after that event wasthat event.





	Just don't let on

**Author's Note:**

> Post some kind of sex pollen or fuck-or-die curse.
> 
> Written for the prompt 'guilty fantasies'.

Pretty much the only thing Percy dreamed about after that event was _that event_. A lot of them were straight-up nightmares, and he'd wake up with his heart hammering in his throat, feeling like he was about to throw up. That was fine. He deserved to feel bad.

Sometimes it was that event but ... nice.

Nico would blush and he'd ask Percy to kiss him, and Percy would make him feel good. He'd wake up hard, with the phantom sensation of Nico's silky hair brushing Percy's neck and his fingers digging into Percy's back.

It was objectively messed-up and Percy knew it. But he sort of relished the soft images of Nico enjoying himself. If it had actually been like that everything would have been better, if a little awkward.

The actual worst dreams were the ones that were like nightmares but not. Where Percy wanted it and Nico didn't but Percy didn't care. Where Nico was fighting back and crying, and Percy would hold Nico down, cut off his air, _use_ Nico, and there was no curse. It was all Percy.

Percy would wake up from those dreams painfully hard. If he was any kind of a good person he would take a cold shower and forget about it. But he never did. Instead he'd bury his heated face in his pillow, take himself in hand, and guiltily get off to those brutal images.


End file.
